Memories
by Severina
Summary: Bulma hears about what happened to Vegeta the day Vegetasei was destroyed. It's a spin on what's shown in Bardock: Father of Goku. It's rated R because of language and violence. And finally the discalimer: First, i don't own DBZ or any of the charaters. S
1. Default Chapter Title

Wherever you see a *, it means that this part of the story was taken from   
the scenes in Bardock, father of Goku, to make it seem a little more linear   
and part of Dragonball Z. THOSE PARTS ARE NOT MINE! I'm not making any money   
off them, nor am I trying to. Yes Vegeta is OOC at times. Please Review!   
this is my first fic and my first time at uploading this so here it goes eh?  
  
  
  
Time Period: Sometime before Trunks was born (or conceived)   
while all the Z fighters are off training to fight the androids.   
  
Scene: spring day at the Capsule Corporation.   
  
Professor Briefs looked around the trashed gravity capsule. After checking   
out some of the machinery and the main console, he stood up and placed his   
hands on his hips in defeat.  
"Damn. Well Kitty, looks like Vegeta won't be able to train today,   
this gravity manipulator needs some serious repair. He's been pushing it too   
hard, it's lucky it hasn't caught fire."  
"Meow." Kitty says. Suddenly kitty jumped up, arched his back and   
hissed in the direction of the door. He ran and hid on the professor's other   
shoulder. Standing in the doorway was the arrogant prince of Saiyans.   
Dressed simply in gym shorts and running shoes, he was ready for yet another   
day of training and rather irked to find this annoying human in "his" gravity  
chamber.   
"Morning Vegeta." The professor said, faking a cheerful voice. ::I   
really hate this man:: he thought.  
"Hmpf. What are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded in his gravely   
voice. If he wasn't so athletic, one could have mistaken that voice as being   
one acquired over years of drinking hard scotch and smoking at least a pack   
of cigarettes a day.   
"Well I came down because the weekly readings for the gravity   
manipulator's productivity are extremely erratic. It seems that it's   
shorting out. Probably from too much strain being placed on it." He met   
Vegeta's eyes with a knowing look. He crossed his arms in response.   
"When I took a look at it, it seems that I'm going to have to take it out   
and try to repair the main circuitry. While I'm at it I'll reinforce it to   
make it able to handle longer periods of strain. So it looks like you can't   
train today."  
"What? My training is extremely important! I cannot afford to lose a   
day to a worthless piece of machinery's malfunction!"  
"Look, you almost killed yourself when the last gravity capsule   
exploded. And you still haven't fully recovered. Why don't you take this day   
to rest? I'll have it done by tomorrow and you can continue your training   
then."   
Vegeta stared at the professor as a little bead of sweat appeared on   
the older man's brow. He scoffed and turned on his heel, grumbling his way   
back towards the house.  
  
Bulma's incredibly blonde, incredibly ditzy mother stood at the   
kitchen sink with the coffeepot in her right hand. She was filling it with   
water and humming a cheerful tune. Dressed in a striped yellow and white   
halter-top, white shorts and white high-heeled sandals, she looked and acted   
like a woman half her age. She was often delighted by the fact that people   
everywhere, at the grocery store, the mall, the bakery, often mistook her   
for Bulma's sister.   
Bulma however, was less than pleased by this. Ever since breaking up   
with Yancha, she was beginning to feel old. She wasn't even married yet, a   
fact that her mother was always more than happy to point out to her, and   
always at the most inopportune times. She sat at the kitchen table, clad in a  
pink fuzzy bathrobe, matching slippers and rollers in her hair, trying to   
read the business section of the newspaper. Her mother kept interrupting her   
concentration with her incessant humming. It was getting ridiculous.   
"Oh my god!" her mother shrieked as she stared out the big window   
over the sink. She quickly poured the water into the coffeepot and flipped   
the brew switch, never taking her eyes off whatever she saw on the lawn   
outside.   
"Mom? What's wrong?" Bulma asked, rising to her feet.  
"Here comes Vegeta! Oh wow and he's not wearing a shirt! Look how   
handsome he is! I just don't understand how you can let a man that good   
looking and dedicated get away! Why if I were a few years younger and   
unmarried, I'd be all over him like a fly on honey-"  
"MOM!" Bulma interrupted sharply.   
"Oh you're right dear! What am I saying I'm a married woman! But   
really, you should at least TRY to get to know him a little better don't you   
think?"  
"No." she said and returned to her seat and her newspaper. "Is that   
coffee done yet?"   
"Not yet dear" her mother answered distantly,still gazing out the   
window. (It was a long way from the gravity capsule to the house.)  
::God:: Bulma thought to herself ::I wish my mother would act a   
little bit more grown up. I mean come on; it's just a guy with his shirt off.  
Big deal. And it's Vegeta. What an ego! He's such a jerk! He needs to get   
over thinking he's so great because he's not. So what if he's a prince! Like   
that means shit.:: Even with her interior monologue of slanders towards   
Vegeta, the back of her mind kept flashing scenes from the dream she had just  
before he returned to earth after searching space for Goku. The one where he  
kissed her...  
::Enough!:: she yelled in her head and got up to get some coffee.  
"Oh, good morning Vegeta." Her mother said, clasping her hands in   
front of her and fluttering her eyelashes at him as he entered the kitchen.   
Her voice was covered with sugar. Bulma's back was to him, as she poured her   
coffee. She put two teaspoons of sugar in her cup and said to her mother in   
a low voice through clenched teeth: "Flutter those lashes any harder and he   
might blow over Mother." She didn't hear her. Bulma turned to sit down, she   
caught site of him and her heart skipped at least three beats.   
::I wish I was wearing make-up. I wonder what it would be like to run  
my hands over those shoulders...:: She thought ::Enough AGAIN! Back to the   
paper.:: She quickly sat down and buried her nose in the business section.   
In the doorway, with his arms crossed, Vegeta nodded in recognition towards   
Bulma's mother.   
"Would you like some coffee? I just made it!"   
"No. I only drink water while training."   
"Ok here, have some water. I thought you'd be training in the...  
what's it called again? The thing with the gravity...?"Her mother's smile was  
as big as the Grand Canyon. Bulma couldn't believe it; her mother was   
playing the dumb blonde! She was stupid but she wasn't that stupid...she was  
FLIRTING with him!  
"It's called a gravity capsule Mother! And he's not training in it   
today because it needs to be repaired because HE pushed it too hard! He's   
going to get himself killed!" Bulma yelled, got up from her chair and stormed  
out of the room.  
"Oh my, was it something I said?" her mother asked laying one hand   
against her face.  
  
Two hours later Bulma emerged from her room dressed simply in a pair   
of jeans and a white tee shirt. She walked into the living room where her   
mom was sitting on the couch reading the latest issue of Vogue.   
"I'm going to town to pick up some stuff for the lab. I'll be back   
later."  
"Why don't you take Vegeta? He's been in his room all morning."  
"Why would I want to spend my day with that ego?" she demanded and   
stomped out of the room. On her way down the hall, she passed his room and   
stopped. Sighing she turned around and knocked on the door.  
"Vegeta?"  
"What?" he demanded.   
"It's Bulma...can I come in?" Silence. "Hello?"  
"Fine." He was seated cross-legged on the floor, he must have been   
meditating when she knocked.   
"Look I was going into town and I wondered maybe if you want to come   
with me." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Whatever, I'm leaving." She   
said.  
"Yes." He said. She froze in her tracks.  
"What?"  
"Yes. Fine." He pulled on his shoes and rose to his feet. He was   
wearing khaki pants and a blue denim button up shirt. Bulma tried to recover   
from the shock and walked out of the room.   
  
On the way back from town, Bulma and Vegeta drove in silence. It was   
hard to try to talk to the Saiyan; he seemed to have thicker walls around him  
than a bank vault. But, she had to admit; she had a pretty good time in town  
today. As much of an ego Vegeta had, she couldn't help noticing that he held  
doors for her. Sometimes he made no sense. As the car flew back over the   
green, newly blooming countryside, it started to sputter and falter.  
"Oh damn it!"   
Vegeta just scoffed, uncrossing his arms.  
"I thought I fixed this thing!" She said irritably as she landed the   
car in a grassy field. They got out and she popped the hood. Sticking her   
head under the hood she started to mumble and rummage around. "God damn it,   
this might take me awhile to fix. I swore I fixed this last week. Piece of   
junk, I should just build a new one."  
"Why don't you just kick it?" Vegeta asked simply. The corner of his   
mouth rose up in a smile, he was having fun with her.  
"Kick it? That wouldn't work!" she yelled.  
"That's what I used to do when my ship would break down." He said   
and walked away. He lay down in the grass and looked up at the blue sky.  
An hour later, Bulma joined him. She had a smear of grease on her left   
cheek.   
"Well, I fixed it." She announced as she sat down on the grass beside  
him.   
"Hmm."   
"God you piss me off you know that? You drive the idea of the strong   
silent type into the ground. Say something for god sake!" He opened his eyes   
and looked at her.   
"Why?"  
"Just because!"   
"What do you want me to say?"  
"I don't know! Anything! Like what's it like to be a prince or what   
was it like working for Frieza or something as simple as how the weather   
is!" She was really pissed off now. He closed his eyes again. "Fine! Stay   
here for all I care!" She got up and started to storm away.  
"I was 6 when Vegetasei was destroyed." He said quietly. She stopped  
and turned slowly. His eyes were still shut. She sat and waited for him to   
continue.   
::Flashback::  
*Young Vegeta was standing in the middle of a metal room. All the   
lights had gone off, leaving only the glow of the red emergency sign eerily   
illuminating the room. Out of the darkness on all sides of him, emerged six   
syibamen. The creepy green plant men moved like demented puppets controlled   
by a drunken puppeteer. They were erratic and unpredictable and were born  
only to kill. They approached Vegeta; he was wearing the blue bodysuit of   
an elite Saiyan warrior, white gloves and boots. He had his eyes closed,   
listening to every move the syibamen made. From the left he could hear the   
scraping of a claw against the cold metal. They were hungry, he could feel   
it. And he was their intended meal. As they closed in, drooling maniacally,   
Vegeta sent power coursing through his body and out every pore. With a yell,   
a flash of light filled the room and the syibamen were sent flying backward,   
embedding into the metal wall. With a point of his finger, Vegeta finished   
all the syibamen off. They were nothing but dripping stains of green blood   
and spongy green tissue.   
"Let me out you fool. I'm finished."  
"Yes...yes Sir Price Vegeta." The voice from the hidden speaker   
answered. The door slid out into the brightly-lit control room that   
controlled the drill room on Frieza's ship. Nappa was standing by the door,   
holding Vegeta's clothing. After he was dressed, he and Nappa stood on the   
moving walkway that stretched the length of Freiza's immense space fortress.   
"I want another combat assignment, I'm sick of these drills." He   
snapped.  
"But Freiza hasn't given you another one yet." Nappa said.  
"Hmpf. Soon the day will come when we won't be taking orders from   
him anymore."  
"You think so?" Nappa asked. Vegeta threw a cocky half smile over   
his shoulder towards the bulky Saiyan.   
"I know so." When they arrived at the door to Freiza's throne room,   
Vegeta ordered Nappa to stay behind and wait for him. The door slid open and   
he strode into the room like he owned the place. As he entered, Zarbon and   
Dodoria stopped him, telling him that he was not to see Lord Freiza without   
being sent for.  
"Look, I'm bored. This is lame. I want another assignment." He   
demanded.  
"Give him the hardest one we have. And Vegeta, do come back alive."   
Freiza said, his back to the young Saiyan.  
"I will sire. Thank you." Vegeta said, bowing.  
"Don't thank me. You more than earn your keep around here Vegeta.   
You should learn to mind your manners a little better though."  
"Sire." He said and he turned and left the room.*  
"What happened?" asked Nappa, jumping on the moving walkway.   
"I'm getting another assignment. It's about time too. I'm wasting my   
time just sitting here on this ship." Vegeta got off at his room and walked   
in.  
"I'll go with you."  
"NO! You will say here. I won't need your help, I can handle anything."  
"But sire, aren't you a little...well...young?"  
"You really are a fucking idiot Nappa. I am an elite Saiyan soldier.   
I am the strongest Saiyan on the planet; I am stronger than my father, the   
king! I do not need help, especially from you. You can leave now!" Nappa   
turned and left the room. Two minutes later, Vegeta's assignment arrived. He  
was to be sent to the planet Krawl, 500 miles away from the planet Vegeta.   
The Krawlinians were some of the strongest fighters in the universe. The job  
had been floating around in the pool for months, none of Frieza's elite   
squads would take it and the same went for the bands of Saiyan elite. They   
were simply too afraid to even tangle with a planet with inhabitants that   
strong. Vegeta simply smiled, put on his communicator and power sensor, and   
got into his space pod.  
  
  
  
Well that was Chapter 1, hope you liked it! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Ok here we go with Chapter 2, the first one wasn't really worthy of the R   
rating, but this one is. I just listed both of them as R to be less   
confusing. So yet again: DBZ=not mine. Enough of a disclaimer for you?  
  
  
  
On the planet Krawl, the inhabitants were preparing for war. They   
had been hearing rumors that Freiza was after their planet next. He had been   
expanding into their territory for sometime, and after Planet Victile, their   
greatest allies, had fallen 7 years earlier, they knew they would soon follow  
if not prepared. They, unlike other races, refused to serve Freiza. They   
would die first. The only way to gain control of the planet was to take it.   
Every man, woman and child had been drafted into the military. They were out  
in the yard of a large military complex, doing the morning exercises.   
The planet of Krawl was a large planet, but it was not heavily   
inhabited. Krawlinians had a tendency towards battle. They fought over the   
simplest disagreements, and whoever died first, lost the argument. It was   
really quite simple. So when the occasion called for it, everyone was called  
up to fight in the army. Even the children. This was simple, considering   
that the Krawlinians were full-grown since the day they were born. They   
stood at a height of six feet tall, had three foot shoulders and were   
extremely muscular. They looked human. The only difference was they lacked a   
navel, since they hatched out of eggs, and they had no hair to speak of. Not   
even eyelashes or eyebrows. And they were digital clock display green.   
Out on the hard purple rock of the military complex yard, the   
Krawlinians ran in circles, their breath escaping in plumes from their   
mouths in the cold winter air. The sky was the same constant chalkboard grey   
that it had been since its formation, and the purple mountains took on a   
dark ominous tint as their backs were illuminated by the rising of red sun,   
mostly blocked out by the clouds.  
"Men!" a Krawlinians general yelled at the top of his lungs "We will   
not let Freiza destroy us! We will be victorious! Our planet is ours! SO   
MOVE YOUR GOD DAMNED ASSES FASTER!"  
Inside the complex, three Krawlinians sat at a large compute console. It   
flashed numbers at them in rust colored pixels. An alarm went off from on of   
the screen at the far left of the 10-foot console.   
"What the!?" exclaimed the one closest to the monitor. "Shit! We're   
showing something entering our atmosphere! Get the commander!" The commander   
came running into the control room.   
"What is it? Is it Freiza?"  
"I'm not sure sir."  
"Get a lock on how large it is! I want an idea of how many men we'll   
be up against if the war has started." The commander stood over the soldier   
as he typed away, trying to get a lock on the quickly moving object.   
"It looks like it's a single person space pod sir."  
"Hmmm...can't be an invasion with just one person. No one would be   
that crazy or stupid."  
"Maybe it's a lost traveler." Suggested another.  
"Maybe. Get a lock on where it's going to land and send out a crew to  
check it out. And keep an eye on those skies men, this may be the first of   
many pods on the way to destroy the planet!"  
"Right!" yelled the one to the right. He jumped up and ran for the   
door to assemble the scout team.  
"Sir I have a lock on the landing location!" said the soldier in the   
middle "5 miles south west of the compound sir!"  
"Radio that to the team!" he bellowed.  
  
The tiny Saiyan space pod opened its door. It had left a huge crater   
in the purple earth. Vegeta's gloved hand reached out and grabbed the side   
of the doorway. Rising out of the pod, he floated to the crater edge above   
him.   
"Price Vegeta, do you copy sir?" crackled his communicator.  
"I'm here."  
"Lord Frieza wishes to know if you have reached the planet Krawl."  
"Yes. I'll radio my progress later. Out." He surveyed the land around  
him. Craggy mountains to the right and flat plains to the left. His power   
indicator was silent. He kicked the purple ground.  
"Hmpf. Boring." Suddenly the indicator flickered and pointed forward.  
"This is more like it." He grinned and took off towards the power levels.  
  
"What are we doing out here anyway Bolima?" asked Harna, a rather   
pudgy Krawlinians soldier. Bolima sighed.  
"Harna, if I told you once I told you 42 times, we are out here to   
find a space pod that entered our atmosphere. It landed near here so keep an   
eye open ok?"   
"Bolima, you really are too nice to him. He's a moron, the only   
thing he thinks about is his stomach." Sneered Lina, the only female soldier   
in the team. "I just wonder why it takes three of us to find one little pod."  
She reached up and adjusted her standard issue silver helmet. It looked a   
lot like a Viking helmet; it even had the horns. They all had helmets, tight   
fitting brown spandex body suits and a simple brown chest plate of armor.   
Around their waists were belts and each had a sword.  
"Hey orders are orders. Just look for the fucking pod." Bolima   
snapped, sending them all into silence.   
"Look!" Lina yelled, pointing to a glint in the sky.  
"Is that the pod?" asked Harna.  
"I think the pod already landed…I don't know what the hell that could  
be." Answered Bolima uncertainly. Suddenly it came into view. It was a boy,  
no older than six, with black hair shaped like a flame.   
"What the fuck...?" asked Harna.  
"I think it's a boy." Said Lina as Vegeta landed on his feet in front  
of them, arms crossed in his trademark way across his chest. "Hi. Are you   
lost sweetie?" she said smiling.  
"Lina!" Bolima yelled.  
"What? He's just a kid, and he's probably lost. What can he do?"   
"Hmpf." Vegeta scoffed. The all stopped and looked at him. "So this   
is the planet Krawl." The stared at him, not knowing what to say.   
"Yeah...Do you need help? Where are your parents?" asked Lina getting   
closer. Vegeta closed his eyes.   
"It's not me who needs help." He said.   
"Who needs help?" Bolima asked.  
"You."  
"Why?" asked Harna. Vegeta opened his eyes.  
"Because you're all going to die." Quicker than their eyes could   
follow him, Vegeta put up his hand and sent and energy blast right into   
Lina's chest. She flew backward, right into Bolima.   
"Lina!" he cried, holding her up. Her hand clutched the wound, orange  
blood flowing through her fingers.   
"Oh...fuck...that...that little shit...he blasted me!" she stammered,  
blood oozing from the corner of her mouth. Bolima put her on the ground;   
purple sand began to mix with the orange pool of blood that was quickly   
forming around her. "Bolima?" she asked as she died. Bolima stood and drew   
his sword.  
"Ok you die now!" he said, his eyes flashing red as he charged   
Vegeta. Vegeta stood his ground as the massive Krawlinian neared him. Just   
before Bolima's sword would have sliced off Vegeta's head, Vegeta jumped into  
the air, bringing his fists down square on the helmet Bolima was wearing.   
Bolima stopped dead in his tracks, the helmet cracking down the middle and   
falling off either side of his big green head. Dazed, he staggered towards   
Vegeta. He sent a power blast from his fingertips, hitting Vegeta in the   
shoulder. He stepped back.  
"Dickhead." Vegeta remarked "You scuffed my armor." He jumped up and   
landed a kick straight to Bolima's head, knocking it clean off. It rolled   
about 15 feet before stopping against a rock. Crouched in a landing position, head bent toward the ground, eyes closed, Vegeta waited for the sound of his opponent lifeless, headless body as it slammed into the ground. Orange blood poured out of his neck like soda out of a can.   
"Purple ground. Red sun. Orange blood. This planet is on crack."   
Vegeta said, standing to face Harna. Harna was frozen in fear until Vegeta   
met his gaze. Harna broke into a run, away from his fallen friends.   
"COWARD!" Vegeta yelled and took off after him. In a flash he was   
floating right in front of him.   
"AHH!" Harna screamed.  
"I have no tolerance for cowards! How dare you call yourself a   
warrior!" Vegeta punched Harna in the gut, his hand going straight through   
the armor, into the flesh. He sent and energy blast right through his   
fingers, blowing Harna in two. "And Frieza said this was going to be   
challenging." He flew off in the direction of the military compound.   
  
"Any word from the recovery team?" asked the commander.  
"No sir, we've been unable to establish radio contact with them for  
over ten minutes."   
"Hmm...any other space pods in the atmosphere?"  
"No sir."   
"What the fuck is going on?" thought the commander. "I just know that  
Frieza is behind this, but one pod? Surely one man couldn't wipe out three   
Krawlinian warriors...but what else could have possibly happened out there?"   
His thoughts were shattered by the sound of screaming from outside in the   
compound yard.   
"What's going on!?" he asked.  
"The compound sir, it's under attack!"  
"From what?" he asked in utter and total disbelief. No one in the   
universe had cloaking devices good enough to hide a whole ship from their   
radar. It just wasn't possible! He stood and ran outside, to see what was   
going on. In the sky was a tiny figure, blasting the scrambling Krawlinians   
one at a time. As they were trying to get to cover, some would throw balls   
of glowing blue energy at the rapidly moving speck.   
"What is that!?" exclaimed the commander, he readied a ball of energy  
in his hand. The figure landed in front of him. "A BOY? This isn't  
possible."  
"Consider this a welcome into the empire of Lord Frieza." Vegeta   
remarked. Dead Krawlinians lay all over the yard.   
"NEVER! We will not bow to Frieza!" The commander threw his energy  
at Vegeta, and some other hiding Krawlinians followed suit. Purple dust   
filled the air, and slowly began to clear. He stood in the middle, calmly   
looking at the commander.   
"I will make you bow!" he bent down on one knee, bent the other leg   
so his foot was on the ground, pulled his arms back and gathered power.   
"This is a new attack I've been working on. I hope you like it. GALLET GUN!"   
he unleashed his energy in a blinding flash, strong as a nuclear weapon.   
Spinning around, he created a circle of white light around him. The heat   
from the energy melted the doors on the compound building. When he finished,   
there was nothing but bodies lying everywhere. Not one Krawlinian was left   
standing. Or alive. The whole race had been destroyed and hundreds of them   
lay in a circle around him. *Vegeta sat down on the ground, reached into his   
pocket and pulled out an energy stick to replenish what he had used. He   
began to eat.  
"Price Vegeta do you copy sir?"  
"I'm here."  
"Sir a message from Lord Frieza. About 10 minutes ago, Vegetasei was   
hit by an asteroid and was completely destroyed."  
"...really...you're sure?"  
"Yes sir. As of now, you're the only known survivor. Lord Frieza   
sends his sympathies and regrets. Do you wish to send a reply?"  
"...No...no reply."  
  
::back to the field where Bulma and Vegeta are sitting::  
"I didn't know for sure then but I suspected that Frieza had actually  
destroyed my planet." Vegeta said, finishing his story. He sat up and stared  
off in the distance towards the mountains. He shook his head and stood up   
with his back toward her. "I don't know what made me tell you that."   
He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had held tears back for so many   
years; one more day wouldn't matter. He had not been able to hold them back   
on Nameck, but here, he would not cry. He didn't feel guilty for destroying   
Krawl and all its inhabitants, but he felt the loss of his people and his   
father just as strongly now as he had the day Vegetasei was destroyed.   
"Maybe you wanted to tell someone." She ventured, standing.  
"Hmpf."  
"Come on...let's go home." She said, laying her hand on his shoulder   
lightly. He reached up and grabbed her hand. He turned his head and met her   
eyes. They stood like that in the field for what seemed like forever. He   
dropped her hand and walked back toward to the car.   
"You coming woman?" he shot over his shoulder.  
"Yeah." She whispered, putting her hands into her pockets, she   
walked over to the car.  
  
  
The end. What did you think? 


End file.
